1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing the unauthorized use of a motor vehicle and more specifically to a device which isolates the engine control module or other suitable electrical subsystem of an automobile especially adapted to be easily installed by the vehicle owner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is used by automobile owners to prevent the unauthorized use of a vehicle. Vehicle theft is on the rise despite efforts of law enforcement authorities. Devices have been employed which disable various parts of the vehicle's electrical system in order to prevent the vehicle from being started. Prior art disclosures of such anti-theft devices suffer from three major deficiencies. First, the prior art devices are not designed to be utilized through the factory fuse box. Secondly, they are generally cumbersome, expensive and complex to install. Third, these unweildly prior art devices must be installed by an automotive expert as they modify substantially the existing vehicle's electrical system.
The instant invention solves these problem by providing a device which may be installed by anyone with even the most basic skills. This device is merely plugged into an existing fuse port in the factory fuse box after the removal of the existing fuse. There is no alteration of existing electrical system. The device includes a switch which may be attached at a remote and clandestine position. The switch may be of any variety with an on and off position. By actuating the switch, the E.C.M. module is isolated, and thus the vehicle is inoperable. If an unauthorized user of the vehicle attempts to start the vehicle with this simple system in place, the vehicle will turn over but will not start. It is believed the unauthorized user will not have the time to ascertain what is preventing the vehicle from starting and will cease efforts to illegally appropriate the vehicle. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be rendered evident.